


Fy Nghariad Bach

by imherongraystairstrash



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherongraystairstrash/pseuds/imherongraystairstrash
Summary: Will taking infant James to meet his grandparents for the first time
Relationships: Edmund Herondale & Will Herondale, Edmund Herondale/Linette Owens, Tessa Gray & James Herondale & Lucie Herondale & Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Fy Nghariad Bach

Will had his little bundle in his arms. James rested against his cheek against Will’s chest and had his little fist around Will’s finger. Will couldn’t help but admire his son, who was so perfect despite having been alive for mere months. Sometimes, he had trouble believing he had created something so perfect. Then again, James was half Tessa, who is just as perfect. Will didn’t know how he’d been so lucky. All Will was certain of was that he was never going to let anything hurt his beautiful son. Will turned his attention to the change of scenery. Not knowing whether it was safe for infants to portal, they had decided to take a train. Will couldn’t help but be reminded of the last time he had ventured on a train. He had been alongside Jem and Tessa. 

Will felt movement under the blankets and saw that James was fussing.

“It’s alright, Jamie _bach._ I’m here. I know mine is not as preferable as your lovely mother’s, but I hope you will find some comfort in my presence.

James looked up at him with his beautiful golden eyes. Will offered his finger again (which James had let go of after waking up) and watched as James tried to take it. It seemed as though he didn’t have the best vision since he kept reaching out and grabbing air. He started to cry.

“Oh Jamie, it’s alright. Here it is.” Will said as he took James’ hand and closed it around his finger.

James immediately stopped crying and looked at Will. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks. Will wiped them with his coat sleeve while he talked to his son.

“You are going to meet your grandparents today.” Will told him, “It’s a shame your Mama could not come, but you do know she hasn’t been feeling very well recently.” Will thought about his sick wife and shook his head. “Nevermind that, she will be back to normal in no time.”

James continued to stare up at him. Will gave him a kiss on the forehead, and lifted him so he could see out the window.

“This is Wales,” he explained. “I was born here.”

James drank up the view, his eyes widening and moving to and fro. His grasp on Will’s finger tightened.

Will brought him back down and rocked James until his eyes began drooping closed.

“Sweet dreams, _fy nghariad bach._ ”

Will looked at the rolling fields as James slept soundly in his arms.

Will knocked on the door which Linette Owens, his mother, immediately opened.

“Gwilym!” she said as she kissed her son on the cheek. She gasped when she saw James.

“Would you like to hold him?”

“Of course,” Linette held out her hands and Will carefully put Jamie in her arms.

“What a sweet baby.” She cooed, stroking his cheek.

Edmund came to the door and pulled Will into a hug. Will let himself be embraced. Being a father, he now understood the pain his parents must have gone through and still do.

“Let’s go inside,” Linette said, ushering them back in, “James is going to get sick in this weather.”

She seemed to have no intention of letting go of her first grandson.  
...

Edmund Herondale was holding James and looking down at him lovingly. Somehow, they had managed to pry him away from Linette, who had gone to make tea. Until this moment, James had slept through the entire interaction. Will had not yet told his parents about James’ golden eyes. He didn’t think they would react strangely, though. Still, he hoped they wouldn’t.

“He looks like your mother, Will.” Edmund said.

It was true. Though James was still very young, it was undeniable that he had inherited some of the traits that Will had gotten from his mother.

“I named him after my parabatai.”

Edmund looked at Will. “I didn’t know you had a parabatai.”

Will nodded, not taking his eyes off of James.

“Is he ever going to come visit?”

“He’s a Silent Brother.”

Edmund froze. Will forgot that his father probably had terrible memories of the brothers, ones that are associated to the stripping of his marks.

“I did not know you could be parabatai with a Silent Brother.”

“Well, we’re not physically parabatai.”

Edmund looked at him questioningly.

“Should I elaborate?”

“Please.”

And so, Will told his father the entire story. The story of how Will Herondale and Jem Carstairs became parabatai. He told him everything after that; how Jem was his other half.

Edmund stayed quiet the entire time. When the story was over, he looked at his son.

“It must have hurt, to lose someone so close.”

Will nodded.

Edmund held James with one hand and put his arm around Will. Will lay his head down on his father’s shoulder as Edmund rubbed his arm. Will felt a silent tear roll down his cheek.

Linette came back carrying a tea tray and sat down beside Will. She embraced him as well. Will let himself be held by his parents.

“Will you look at that?” Edmund said, after a while.

Linette gasped, “They’re magnificent.”

Will opened his eyes and found his parents both gaping at James, who had just woken up and was looking around the room.

“Nobody in my family has ever had eyes that color. Did he inherit them from Tessa?” Edmund asked.

“Yes,” said Will. “From Tessa’s father.”

Both of his parents smiled and looked back down at their grandson. Had he told them Tessa’s biological father was a Great Demon? He couldn’t remember.

“Where are Tessa’s parents, anyway?” asked Linette. “We’ve never met them.”

Oh, so he hadn’t told them yet.

“Well, her mother and stepfather passed away.”

Linette nodded.

“And her biological father is a demon.”

Linette choked on her tea.

“I thought warlocks couldn’t have children,” said Edmund.

“Tessa’s part Shadowhunter, part demon.”

Edmund looked at his son. “I don’t remember that being possible either.”

Will caught them up on the complex story of how his wife came into existence.

“Oh,” said Linette. “So that’s why Tessa’s eyes…”

“Are gray, yes.”

“Oh.” Linette said. “Well, whoever Tessa’s father is, he has very impressive genetics.”

It was Will’s turn to choke on his tea.

“What? Tessa is a very attractive woman, and James’ inherited eyes are incredibly beautiful.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Mam.”  
...

It was soon time for Will and James to go. Linette kissed James and Will over and over, not quite wanting them to leave, though it was necessary, as Jamie needed to eat soon.

“Gwilym, let me keep him.” She kept saying to Will.

“Mam, Tessa would never forgive me.” Will said.

“Then let me keep him on the weekends. Or make one for me. It’s the least you could do.”

Will laughed. “What about Cecily? Oh, did you not want a baby tainted with Lightworm blood? I guess I cannot blame you.”

Edmund chuckled.

“Gwilym, stop being so unkind. Gabriel is a wonderful man. And besides, I’ve already asked them.”

“What did they say?”

“They told me to ask you.”

“Betrayed yet again by the Lightworms.”

“Will.”

“What?”

“Do you promise?”

“What, to make you a baby?”

Linette nodded eagerly.

“I’ll think about it, Mam.” Will said with a laugh.

As they got back into the train, Will couldn’t help but relive the conversation with his father, which provoked old memories he had of his parabatai. It also caused other memories to surface. Ones where he held James in the dark and cried with him. Cried rivers and streams over his other half, that was lost.

“You were named after the best man this world has to offer,” he told his son, “It’s a lot to live up to, but I know you will blow us all away, Jamie.”

It was dark by the time Will got back to the Institute. He pressed James up against his chest to keep the cold away. Will felt a rush of heat as he opened the door to his bedroom. Tessa is reading Great Expectations by the fire. When Tessa caught sight of them, she beamed.

“There are my boys.”

Will sat down beside her and she kissed his cheek. Then, she bent down and gave James a soft kiss on his forehead.

“How did it go?” Tessa asked.

“Wonderfully.”

“I wish I could have gone.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, I’m hoping it was just a cold.”

He kissed her temple, “I am sure it was.”

Will handed James to Tessa, who kissed his nose.

Will let himself slide down to the carpeted floor and kissed Tessa’s hip as she fed Jamie. She put her hands in Will’s hair and stroked it. He closed his eyes. The heat Tessa’s body was giving off made him want to fall into a deep sleep. Will turned and hugged her legs.

“Mam wants us to make a baby for her to keep.” He said.

Tessa laughed. “I think we can arrange for that.”

Will looked up at her. “And you scold me for having a colorful mind.”

Tessa shrugged and smiled. James’ tiny fist rested on Tessa’s chest. Tessa motioned Will to come closer. Will crawled up and sat next to Tessa. He put his right arm around her and his left hand under Jamie’s head, to help him support the weight. They watched their son for a while, marveling at him. Tessa rested her head on Will’s shoulder.

“I love you.” Will mumbled.

Tessa lifted her free hand and stroked his cheekbone with her thumb.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re reading this fic, and I'm thinking of rewriting it haha


End file.
